New leafe
by terminatorluvr
Summary: 2 years after Himeno became Pretear the Leafe Knights seek out a new Pretear to destroy a new and more powerful evil than ever before!


"_**Leafe, the power of life" **_

"_**It resides in all living things animals, Men and Women"**_

"_**When a Leafe Knight and Pretear combine their Leafe a new Leafe is born".**_

2 years have passed since Himeno has fought against a purified Fenril who is now living happily as Takako once more beside her beloved Sasame the Knight of Sound.

Kaoru and Natsue are on vacation together to enjoy some romantic time together much to the heartache of Mr Tanaka the Chauffeur who was left behind.

Natsue who was now more understanding of her husband's loss of his late wife Yuri Awayuki; had allowed him to make a shrine in the outside ground where they would pray for a while and light incense or even leave offerings. Kaoru would leave it to Himeno to choose fresh flowers for her to replace the old.

Mayune now 19 was seeking out a fiancé by going on dinner dates with various rich men/ bachelors. She had been receiving tonnes of gifts and love letters ach day and was beginning to narrow down each man by their faults and talents.

Mawata was working as a model for advertising on TV, clothing products, swimwear, jewellery and cosmetics. She was very much enjoying it and was even able to show her weakness in front of her Manager; Juri Kusakabe.

Himeno was busy planting flowers in the garden and even happy to have Mawata join her in her spare time away from work. She was also happily dating Hayate whom she had deep feelings for.

Hayate was dating Himeno openly and had stopped working for her father and had made his own house in Leafenia. By using the road of light Himeno would be able to visit him and he would come to the human world to see her.

Sasame was still dedicated as a knight but spent the rest of his time tending to Takako's needs so that she would never feel alone ever again.

Kei helped design Mawata's outfits for her advertisements that were on telly or just put out as posters in the city. They also got along very well and would often go out advertisements that were on telly or just put out as posters in the city. They also got along very well and would often go out to lunch together.

Goh had his hands full looking after the younger Leafe knights who were mildly well behaved apart from Shin who was too innocent to misbehave and merely cried when he was unhappy.

Yayoi Takato was writing her own novel about Hayate and Himeno whom she had grown interested in due to their strong connection and common arguments and throughout this they remained together.

_**Next Day**_

Hayate stood beside the tree where Takako had once been held prisoner before she escaped then was purified by Himeno. Someone had created more Demon Larvae, transport demons and demons made from random everyday objects.

"Hayate…" Sasame said suddenly appearing from nowhere with the same solemn look on his face as usual. Hayate said nothing but Sasame knew something was wrong "So it's time to look for another Pretear…" he said his eyes intense.

Hayate summoned the other Leafe knights and explained their peril of new demon larvae being born but their power levels were far more intense and dangerous.

Goh smiled "Then let's just get Himeno her powers are more than enough to solve this problem!" he said proudly.

Mannen kicked his shin crossly "You dumbass!" he said crossly to which Goh grumbled in an annoyed manner.

Kei sighed heavily and rubbed the area between his eyes "You fools…" he said stressfully then looked up more seriously "Himeno is unable to fight anymore because she lost her powers after defeating Fenril and purifying her back into Takako" he said sternly.

Goh looked horrified and annoyed "So we gotta find the Pretear AGAIN!?" then stormed off and sulked in a corner.

_**Outside the city**_

An old fashioned Japanese house stood on a hill amongst countryside based area. Several female servants worked there and cared for the young mistress of the house who was sick a lot due to her weak constitution since birth. "Miss Kaori you should really still be in bed you look awfully pale and you haven't been sleeping well recently! Please go back to bed and let us make you a nutritious meal and your medicine" Miyuki said worriedly.

Kaori turned and smiled "Ok it's just it was such a lovely day and the cherry blossoms look so pretty" she said sweetly. Kaori was a very pretty girl and was admired by many locals and men proposed to her everyday but she kindly refused.

Kaori had big pinkish red eyes that shone like jewels in the sun, her hair was raven black and reached her shoulders and was styled with a pink bow now and again. Mainly she dressed in plain colourful clothes but sometimes dressed in black especially her uniform.

_**Meanwhile**_

The Leafe knights gathered in a park and ate some snacks and beverages to replenish their strength. They were all losing patience and Leafe was being absorbed the more they searched for the illusive princess of light.

Hayate had searched for hours in a shopping mall and despite touching hands with several girls not one reaction to a Leafe clot had been made.

Goh had been surrounded by girls and although he had not been able to get a single reaction he had received several phone numbers.

For a change Mannen, Hajime and Shin had searched relentlessly in the park and playgrounds but no luck which was depressing.

Kei thought he came close but instead he received an electric shock from static electricity and apologized politely then went on his way.

Sasame had searched by using his abilities of sound but no luck whatsoever and it was beginning to irritate him also.

"Damn this is getting ridiculous where could she be?" Goh yelled crossly scratching his head frustratedly.

Mannen felt the same but didn't act the same way he just sat with the others grumbling crossly and drinking his juice.

Sasame suddenly got a brainstorm "what if…" he began then cut off not saying anything.

Hayate perked up "Sasame if you think you could find her then tell us!" he said sternly.

Sasame sighed "What if she is outside the city boundaries…like the countryside area" he suggested.

Kei rubbed his chin thoughtfully "That sounds possible it's the only place we haven't looked" to which they all agreed and finished their food.

_**Meanwhile at country mansion**_

A dark shadowy figure placed several demon larvae around Kaori's home to absorb the Leafe then smiled wickedly "You won't beat me Pretear I'll take your remaining power before you even get a chance to use it" they sneered.


End file.
